The Stag meets his Doe
by staglovr
Summary: Lily is an amazing girl in James's eyes, but he sees Lily struggling with her feelings; especially the feelings for him. But what he doesn't know is that Lily has a secret that she can't tell yet, so that she can protect him. But what if it was only keeping her back? Will she the Doe meet the Stag or will the Stag finally come to her and make things right? Plz read and R&R!


Lily sighed as she shut the book in her lap and looked out the window. Currently she was sitting in the second to last carriage of the Hogwarts Express with her owl Scoots, who was curled up in her cage fast asleep. Her emerald eyes glazed over as she watched the passing countryside whizz by and she once again sighed. One more year. That was all that remained of her life at Hogwarts. The boundaries of safety would be no more once she graduated and was left to wander into the open of the Wizarding World. Scoots grunted hoot like in her sleep, snapping Lily out of her daydream. She turned towards her beloved owl and smiled gently at it. She scooted close to him and poked her fingers in to lightly stroke her feathers. The soothing gesture seemed to calm the squirmy owl and he promptly fell back into his doze. Lily extracted her fingers from the cage and decided to just not think for a while. She chucked the book across her so it landed on the opposite seat, rested her head against the window, brought her feet up close to her chest and thought about home. At this a beautiful smile lit her face and she laughed quietly as the thought of home always had this effect on Lily. Home. Home was where her mum and dad resided and there was always a happy place where ones' parents lived; well to those who attend boarding school do anyway. She smiled once again, and opened her eyes to see the seat across from her was still empty of a person's presence. A delicate frown fell on her features as she remembered that Alice would be with her boyfriend, who would most likely be with the Marauders.

The Marauders consist of four mischievous boys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the head of the gang James Potter; Lily Evan's arch nemesis. Well, in Lily's eyes anyway. What she didn't know was that day by day James Potter would sigh wistfully and stare at the little picture he had taken of her secretly at the beginning of 6th year with an aching heart and place it under his pillow, to look at again before he went down to breakfast the next day. He was arrogant, and he may be cocky, but you cannot change a man's heart when they find true love, and that drove James on; even rejection after rejection, that thought would keep him alive and sane for he knew one day Lily would look back at him and see how much he loved her. But a small voice at the back of his mind was always saying that the picture of her would be the longest he would be able to look at her without a hex or a snarky remark. And that voice has been right so far, but what both of them didn't know was that everything was about to change in their last year, where love over weights every feeling that a person feels; and Lily Evans would be caught in the middle of it.

_X_

Lily, still in the same position, sat up abruptly and looked out of the compartment door. Something bad was there, there was no doubt, but she wasn't sure where. Feeling unsecure by herself she opened the compartment door to leave for the front of the train, where the Marauders sat. She needed to tell Alice. She would understand. Speed walking down the aisle, she approached the compartment and slid the door open to reveal all the Marauders laughing and just as she suspected, Frank Longbottom with Alice perched in his laps. All of them stopped immediately when they saw the door open, but resumed talking when they saw who was there, but James's eyes strayed a little longer, however Lily was too frantic to notice.

"Lily!" squealed Alice who got up and hugged Lily round the middle, but she let go when seeing her face.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

By this time this question had captured everyone's attention and the boys all looked up with worry etched in their faces, James having a bit more than the rest.

Sirius barked out a laugh "Merlin Evans! I would say you've seen a ghost, but seriously, even I wouldn't use that pun!" He threw his head back and laughed similarly to a dog barking but stopped as soon as he saw the withering look James and Remus were sending his way. Lily having heard nothing of what Sirius said was still staring at Alice.

"Something feels wrong Alice. I can- I can _feel_ it, and it feels bad. Very, very bad."

Alice was staring gravely at Lily and was just about to answer when Sirius spoke up.

"Come on Evans! You feel something bad! Psh! Sure there are bad things happening, Volder-" Peter squeaked, "-mort killing people, Muggles here and there, more and more people converting from Merlin's children to the serve the Devil's spaw- blah blah blah! It's rubbish! You and I both know that we are safe like gold in Griggots and none of his Deatheaters will ever get to us as long as Good old Dumbledore lives. Am I right?" During that little speech he sat up straight and gestured here and there and looked around at everyone when he finished, to receive death glares from Alice, James and Remus. The latter being the first to recover turned towards Lily and smiled gently, who instantly relaxed. Remus always had this effect on Lily since he had known Lily properly than the rest of the Marauders.

"Don't worry Lily, I think you just need to sit down for a bit. I think you are being a bit paranoid. By Merlin you do look pale! Would you like some water?" Lily looked towards Alice with pleading eyes, from the lack of belief, but she only smiled and shook her head.

"You know what Lily, You sound a lot like that hag Trewarly from Divinition. 'You are going to die a terrible, terrible death! Whooooooo!'" The whole compartment burst into laughter at the very accurate imitation of Trewarly's 'catchphrase', even the sincere James broke into manly chuckles. But Lily didn't crack. She just sat next to the window which was opposite James and once again stared out the window. Remus handed Lily a chilled cup of water and Lily smiled gratefully at him and resumed staring out of the window, once again deep in thought. Why wouldn't that feeling go away?

-X-

James Potter looked up when the compartment door open and his hear tittered when he saw _her._ She stood in her all galore, her beautiful deep red hair fell in curly waves to her waist and her eyes showed shades of green, showing her moods and at the moment, she was confused and…scared? He sat up straighter at examined her closer, knowing that she was a little more distracted than usual. Lily was stance was rigid and she was ringing her hands. James had heard that Lily hated when people did the action, but did it herself when she was very frightened and very scared. This was the only time he had seen her do it. Something was wrong. Just as he was thinking of what would be wrong her eyes swept over him, and so he quickly averted his eyes to the window. Silently he heard the conversation and Sirius's ever helpful remarks, which he approved of with a death glare.

"Something feels wrong Alice. I can- I can _feel_ it, and it feels bad. Very, very bad."

Something bad. James posture became, if possible, even straighter as he finally looked up at the girl's face to see it was deathly pale. Strangely, that was what he felt when the train left, as if someone was watching him. Looks like he wasn't the only one being watched. He watched the exchange between _her_ and Alice, where he admittedly chuckled, and _her_ and Remus. He had never seen her this tense before, and he began pondering about the feeling of being watched. Was it a Slytherin? He wasn't sure, but of course proof is what he needed, though the Slytherins were usually the reason behind bad situations. So far with Lily in the compartment, he hadn't said a word to her and since he saw the Head Girls badge pinned neatly on her clothes, he decided to ask if she had known who the Head Boy was. He opened his mouth to say this, but abruptly stopped. The sky. It was slowly turning grey. The once blue sky with the once stray clouds was slowly turning blacky-grey; like ink blotting parchment. James stood up and slowly approached the window to look outside more closely. Everyone in the compartment and seen James's strange behaviour and all looked at his back.

Sirius came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Mate, are you alright?" James leaned more towards the window and his shoulders tensed up at the contact of Sirius's hand. Sirius removed his hand and sidled around James with a very concerned expression. "James, really you are actually scaring me- holy hippogriff!" At this Remus, Frank and Alice stood up and made their way to the window where a gaping Sirius stood. All of them simultaneously gasped. Lily finally breaking out of her reverie stood up slowly and gently placed the empty paper cup on the vacant seat next to her, her eyes never leaving the window. She slowly approached the window at which the young adults parted to let her through. She placed her hands on the small pane of the window and peered out. The sky now completely dark grey rippled as a shrill voice rang out over the sky. And then it happened. Huge black streaks shot over the sky, and a high pitched cackle filled the ears of the teenagers. Lily's eyes widened as she say the streaks merge into people. Were they who she thought they were? Silence filled the train as everyone peered out their windows to see the unusual event. Suddenly Lily shivered and a tingly feeling over took her. Something disastrous … was about to happen, and somehow she knew that these bad people, these black streaked people, were after something she could never give them.

Suddenly the train lights began to flicker and the whole place started to tremble and rock. For some reason Lily locked eyes with James and he slightly nodded. Lily's fears for the people were suddenly true as a horrible scream filled the train and shook their bones. A huge familiar shape formed of a skull and a snake slithering out of its moth. The whole compartment filled with gasps from the passengers around.

"Deatheaters." murmured the Werewolf.

All of the teen's eyes widened with fear and shock, and then the lights went out. This is when havoc broke.

A/N: Hi! I'm Staglovr, and like most people I love Lily and James! This is my first chapter and my first fic ever, and I would be very appreciative if you could drop a review because i'm actually really nervous. Constructive feedback please, no flames. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter,

Cheers!

Staglovr


End file.
